A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipe repair clamps and more particularly to a single pipe repair clamp that is adapted to repair pipes of varying diameters.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe repair clamps to repair breaks or leaks in pipes is well known. A typical clamp includes a gasket strip which is wrapped around the pipe over the broken or leaking area and a flexible band that is in turn wrapped around the gasket sheet. The bank is normally held together by a pair of lugs attached to the ends of the band and held together by bolts or the like. Typically, a metal strip is attached to one of the ends of the gasket sheet and is positioned to underlie the lugs. Examples of pipe repair clamps of the foregoing type are disclosed in any one of the following patents: Hauffe U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,708; Daghe, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,020; Dunmire U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,833; Hoke U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,568; and Halterman U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,450.
The devices of the foregoing enumerated patents are adapted for use in repairing pipes of a single diameter. A pipe break or leak is in most cases an emergency situation which requires immediate repair. Accordingly, pipe repair facilities must stock repair clamps rather than order them when needed. Since most piping systems include pipes of varying diameter and type, it is necessary for pipe repair facilities to stock a large number of repair clamps adapted for various diameter pipes. The cost of maintaining such inventories is substantial.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a single pipe repair clamp that is adaptable to repair breaks or leaks in pipes over a large range of diameters.